


Strawberry Muse

by Kymopoleia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trailerstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in "That Ain't Me", instead of going over to Dave's, Karkat had stayed home, and Gamzee never touched Kankri?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You hardly have enough time to cover the candy cane genetic slurry down your thighs and on your sheets before your door slams open. It’s Kankri, and he’s sleepy and drunk and angry. Wow, just your luck. He glowers at you.

“And what the hell was with all that noise?” he asks, his voice attempting to be hard- in reality it just came off as drunk.

Now, any other time you’d be bristling like a startled cat and ready to sink your claws into your father. But it seems that released sexual tension is ultra calming, even for a permanently angry douche like you. “I was… Frustrated dad.”

He doesn’t look happy with you- but then again, everyone hated being rudely awaken. You hardly blame him.

“Well, don’t “get frustrated” again.”

You roll your eyes and mumble a quiet “fuck you” while he shuts the door. You know he heard you, you just don’t think he’s completely up for a fight.

So you pull the blankets off and let your breath hitch when the cool air hits the already drying fluids. Something about the way it looks makes you shudder, and you kind of think about going over to the Strider trailer for mo-

Wait. What the fuck. You aren't some slut who gets boned once, then is all for panting like a two boondollar whore at the slightest idea of getting fucked again.

Just the fact that it went into your think pan makes you want to hit your head against something.

But you seem to be in a good mood, so you aren't quite up for ruining it with pain. So instead you glare at your bulge, which is already out and practically dripping again. Fuck. You hate your body sometimes.

You hesitantly dip your claw down from the top of your thigh, and pressit slowly into your nook. Yep, it’s soaking and sensitive as all hell- are you sure you’re ready to climax again?

The answer is that you don’t know because you don’t get a chance to think it through, as someone is already clambering into your room through the window.

You chuckle and start to say “Back for more, Strid-” but you soon see that it isn't Strider, and your eyes widen in fear because of this.

It’s Gamzee motherfucking Makara, in a stupid blue shirt that doesn't cover his stupid abdominal muscles and low slung pants that show more skin than you’re ready to see. And he’s staring at you from under all that hair, eyes gleaming hungrily.

“I see you all up and got yourself some, mutant. But that doesn't mean anything, because your shit-eating ape isn't here to save you now.”

You have a moment of bravado before your shoulders slump and your body begins to shake because oh gods he’s right Strider isn't here and Kanaya isn't here and you’re all alone and you can't fight for shit and fuck fuck FUCK.

You swallow hard and snap your thighs shut, even though he’s approaching and you know he is strong enough to just push them back apart.

“Just- just leave me alone, alright? You don’t want me.” You try going down that route again, but the results are the same as last time.

“Oh, but you don’t motherfucking understand. I do. I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I wanted to push you back against the bleachers, and take you there. You would've enjoyed it too, like the hormone filled slut you are.” He bares his teeth and pushes you against the wall before clambering on your daybed as well. Said daybed squeaks in complaint, because it really isn't used this much normally.

You know that you don’t have a chance to get away. Part of you is murmuring “why try?” but you have your suspicions that those voices are actually chuckle voodoos in disguise- like HELL that mind shit is fake. You never really believed that doctor anyways, he was too straight pressed. He wouldn't know about anything.

But who gives a shit about the voodoos or stupid doctors right now because a foreign claw is dipping into your nook and holy shit you are _so_ not ready for that.

He kisses you, all teeth and tongue, as another finger slips in and spreads your already used nook. Thoughts fill your head about how you’re such a slut, and that you barely deserve to be the object of this troll’s infatuation, and you know that they’re from him, not you. But it’s not like it matters in the end, because he is pushing into your nook and OH GODS you were not prepared for that he is so much larger than Strider.

All he has to do to make you lose any ounce of self respect you have is rock his hips and stroke your bulge. You cry out, and it’s needy and horny and so loud that you bet even Dave heard it with his cute stupid shitty ape ears.

The door slams open and all Gamzee does is glare at Kankri while rutting his hips into yours. It feels so damn good that you are clutching at the sheets and now you aremoaning like a two boondollar whore- not that you want to admit it, but what's the point, if it's already happening?

Kankri blushes, sending the same cherry red to his cheeks as the genetic slurry smeared fucking everywhere. The festering thoughts in your mind about the purple blood before you cease temporarily and you can tell by the fearful look on your father’s face that they’re flooding his mind.

You kind of feel bad. Sure, you hate the guy and want to punch him most of the time for being an aggressive, drunken asswipe who rarely gets off an ass, but you know what the chuckle voodoos are like. You wouldn't wish those on Nitram, let alone the temperamental fucktard who raised you.

He closes the door sometime in the middle of your endless stream of thoughts, and Gamzee begins to focus all of his attention on, instead of rutting mindlessly, pounding your nook hard enough to make you start crying, along with whimpering needily.

You can’t get enough of this, but at the same time the thought of doing this all again makes your lower half ache.

And what about Strider? Will he care that this purple blood broke whatever semblance of a virginity you had left?

Wait... You had sex with Dave. And now Gamzee is as far inside of you as physically possible... Fuck you were not prepared for this. All you wanted was to have a calm first heat, with no sex, no people, and no yelling unless it was coming from you...

So not going how you expected.

But soon, you don’t care because your body is done waiting and it climaxes violently, leaving you gasping and covered in even more of your sticky cum.

Even after Gamzee climaxes though, he doesn't pull out. He stays inside, rocking his hips every once in a while to make you hiss sensitively. What is he doing? Is he trying to kill you? You aren't ready to go from "fingering clumsily" to "twenty hard rounds a day"

The thought of twenty rounds makes you want to cry even more than you already are.

The chucklevoodoos start to dwindle from half-hearted "sluts" to a low buzzing in the back of your mind. You are tired, light headed, and you just want to sleep. Against your own will, your eyelids begin to droop, and you are half asleep when you feel him pull out, ruffle your hair, and walk out of your door.

The next thing you hear is yelling, and it sounds like it's from your mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes crack open to see a screaming Cronus, and you simply whimper, and hope he gets the message that you want him to shut the fuck up. He doesn't.

It's only a matter of minutes before he's storming out your hive and over to the makara trailer next door, wanting a piece of Kurloz. It dawns on you that he might not know about Gamzee-

You wince. Gamzee. You're going to have to deal with him soon...

Oh shit, Strider is going to hear this too. Fuck. Like, holy shit you ate fucked.

What it he doesn't talk to you ever again? What is he's not interested in another troll's fuck? You're ashamed to say that the thought kind of hurts.

You sit up in bed, finally, when the cops show up, and pull on the pair of pants and t-shirt that Strider had pulled off of you like, two hours ago. You grimace at the sticky feeling, but you need to stop something horrible from happening.

You stumble out the door, cheeks still wet with tears and hair messier than anyone could have imagined. You grab your Mother's shirt, and he turns to look at you before enveloping you in a collasal hug.

"Mom- s-shit stop, I need to tell you something." You croak out, hating how your voice cracks and strains. "It wasn't Kurloz. It was Gamzee."

He pulls back a bit. "Gamzee? I thought he wvas in prison?"

You shake your head, and turn to stare at the aforementioned motherfucker. He's grinning hazily, no doubt pretending to be on a soporforic trip to wherever it was soporforics took people.

He stiffens and turns, running to the police officers, where they are trying to reason with the upset, shouting, deaf oliveblood you know to be Nepeta's mom. One is about to touch her when your mom stops him. Go mom, boo cop. That's like, the first thing you learn about purpleblood's quadrants. Don't touch their matesprit. Ever.

He explains something that you can't hear, and makes lots of wild hand gestures, some at Gamzee, some at you, and some at Kurloz. You are too busy watching to notice the hand on your back, or the fact that you were about to collapse in the first place. You try to push the hand and the arm connecting it to a body away, but you realize it is pink, and belongs to a certain Strider.

A certain Strider with blonde hair and stupid shades.

A certain Strider who, roughly two-three hours ago, plowed you into the cotton-polyester mix of your unsheeted daybed.

A certain Strider who is not looking at you with pity, shame, or anger- only concern. You see his lips form the words "Are you okay?" but you don't hear them.

Your knees give out just before you pass out, and you are vaguely aware of him catching you.


End file.
